characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Ghost Rider
Ghost Rider '''( Or '''Jonathan 'Johnny' Blaze '''or '''Roberto "Robbie" Reyes ) is a demonic anti-hero from Marvel Comics. Background Jonathan 'Johnny' Blaze was once a daredevil in his early years of Quentin Carnival, and was the apprentice, as well as foster son, of Craig 'Crash' Simpson. At the young age of 17, Johnny had discovered that Craig had cancer. In order to cure his mentor, Johnny met a demon known as Mephisto, and made a deal with him. If Johnny sells his soul to Mephisto, he'll cure Craig's cancer in, which Johnny accepted without any hesitations. Despite the fact that Craig started to recover, during one of Craig's stunts, Craig has a freak accident and dies, with Johnny realising that despite Mephisto curing the cancer he set Craig up to die in another way. Johnny Blaze then forcefully decided to leave his stunt job and start a new career as a bounty hunting demonic being bound to the demon Zarathos, who goes around and hunts down sinners to send their souls to hell. This fusion of human and demon was known as the Ghost Rider. Powers & Abilities *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Ghost Rider has a powerful healing factor, letting him regenerate from any loss, damage or destruction to his well-being. He can even heal from getting his skull crushed or his limbs ripped off in seconds. *'Empathy:' Can sense the sins of people and can eb more powerful the more sins a person did. Even something so simple like bragging in battle can boast his power noticeably. *'Size Manipulation:' Ghost Rider can increase his own size at will, letting him grow to much larger sizes. *'Hellfire Manipulation:' Ghost Rider posses the ability to summon and manipulate the flames of hell, which burn the souls of whoever they touch. He shoot hellish flames out of his eyes, mouth, and hands, and can channel through his body and into his weapons like guns, shotguns that can shoot large fire balls, and other firearms. He can form walls of fire, and can unleash omnidirectional explosions of flames that can harm even The Hulk. His hellfire abilities is able to effect on vehicle. His hellfire is also strong enough to blew the top of the mountain and burned the city to the ground and his most impressive feat is able to burn down a whole country with a single blast. He can also use it to launch himself to give him extra boost and it can ignite everything including underwater. *'Ghost Rider Plane:' A separate realm Ghost Rider can send anyone to, as he is more powerful in the plane and seemingly god-like in this realm. He can summon chains anywhere he likes to, and can even summon many other Ghost Riders from either the past or the present. *'Penance Stare:' Ghost Rider's signature and deadliest move. Ghost Rider stares into his victim's eyes, utilizing their past sins against them and incinerating their very soul. However, this technique depends on how much sin the victim has committed, and works the best on those who have sinned the most. At full power, the Penance Stare could bring Galactus to his knees. The penance stare is also rather strict at it's job that even a person thinking about slapping his wife got the spirit attention, also even doing a bad thing that is also considered the right thing to do is considered a sin. It's also somehow able to affect people with insanity like the time it deals great pain to a man who thinks everything is meaningless and can not feel emotional or physical pain. Equipment *'Hell Cycle:' Ghost Rider's main method of transportation, which is made up of hellfire. It leaves behind trails of hellfire wherever it goes (which incinerates anything) , and can be used to run over enemies. He uses it to cross dimensions and can outrun the speed of the thrown Mjolnir from Thor. It can rocket up to vertical walls and cross bodies of water. It is almost as durable as Ghost Rider. *'Mystical Chains:' Ghost Rider's signature weapons, which he can conjure at any time. He can infuse them with hellfire, split them into their component links and fire them like shuriken, stiffen them into staffs, or spin them so fast that it acts like a buzz saw. Ghost Rider can also spew these chains from his mouth and chest. It can follow the opponent if needed to and can grow in length. It is also used to support him in mid-air, dig underground like a drill and many more. *'Firearms:' Normal firearms that Ghost Rider infuses hellfire into, making them shoot powerful flaming bullets. Alternate Forms *'Zarathos:'When Johnny relinquishes control of Ghost Rider to Zarathos, the limits on the demon's power become released, granting his boundless power. Zarathos is strong enough to incinerate the entire planet if he wants to, can use telekinesis to move objects with his mind, can manipulate the elements, and conjure hellish storms that rain down fire. Feats Strength * Can yank a helicopter using his mystical chains. * Is able to lift up to 25 tons. * Flipped a car with one hand. * Flipped a freight train. * Blew up a mountaintop. * Knocked out Thor with one blow. * Easily ripped out Mephisto's heart. * Traded blows with World War Breaker Hulk. * Can throw a crane into the air. * Can create craters by punching the ground. * Punched holes in giant demons. * As Zarathos, could easily take down a group of other Ghost Riders. * Punched Lucifer a good distance away and through a window * Punched through the side of a truck, then hurls a car to hit a flying opponent * Tossed a dude through a window across the street * Easily tore through a huge steel door * Tossed several tons of machinery * Punched a zombie’s head off * Stopped a speeding car Speed *Deflected bullets. *Tagged Spider-Man. *Reacted and dodges Strikes from Thor's hammer. *Outsped Mjolnir. *Dodged an enchanted sniper bullet. *Overwhelmed Gladiator's speed, who is fast enough to enter hyper-space. *Caught a bullet in his teeth *Reacted to a demon charging at him at the speed of his bike *Destroyed zombie Jack O' Lantern's bombs in midair *Tore through a group of mercenaries in seconds armed with ammunition able to hurt him *Swung a Motorcycle at 2931 Durability * Is immune to all physical earthly attacks, gun wounds, slashes, cuts, and stabs. * Can tank hits from World Breaker Hulk. * Once had his entire skeleton destroyed yet he regenerated with no discomforts. * Bullets can bounce or go through him. * Once regenerated his destroyed skull in seconds without any discomforts especially his broken ribs. * Tanked a burst of hellfire powerful enough to whip a country off the map. * Tanked Zadkiel's holy magic blast, who is as the time still has his power over all creation. * Is unfazed by lightning strikes. * Tanked Doctor Strange's magic. * Unharmed by the Greek God, Pluto's magic blast. * Is able to withstand great force impacts, high temperatures, pressure extremes and powerful energy blasts and falls from great height with no sustained injuries. * No-sold an explosion of nitroglycerin * Merely knocked out for a moment by a spell from Doctor Voodoo * Survived a series of attacks from the Avengers * Obviously immune to fire * No-sold a kick from Spider-Man * Resists the reality warping powers of someone who can kill with a stare Skill * Stopped hell's invasions of heaven many times. * Defeated World War Breaker Hulk. * Defeated Thor. * Defeated Mephisto, Satan and Black Heart. * Can cast Hellfire Nova. * Used Penance Stare on a whole city at once. * Has implied that he could incinerate the Earth if he wanted to. * Once defeated Satan 666 times in a row. * Has incredible aim able to hit small targets from over long distances. * Defeated the Avengers, as well as the X-men. * Became the King of Hell * Mentored Danny Ketch, Alejandra and Robbie Reyes Ghost Riders * Joined the Thunderbolts * Doctor Strange had an extremely difficult time entering Johnny’s mind * Defeated Doctor Strange, one of the strongest Marvel heroes, in combat * Briefly matched World War Hulk before being forced to unleash Zarathos who judged Hulk innocent * Zarathos defeated Mephisto who stalemated Galactus and is a confirmed universe buster * Banished the renegade Archangel Zadkiel down to Hell with the help of an army of Ghost Riders and was thanked by God himself (what a swell guy) * Destroyed one of Lucifer’s bodies * Defeated a demon of Hell and former angel, Kazann aka Micah * Defeated Steel Wind * Holy weapons have no real advantage over him * Fought the Avengers, including Doctor Strange, Thor and Man-Thing * Defeated Null, the living embodiment of darkness * Matched Danny Ketch, his half brother and Ghost Rider successor Weaknesses * Can be harmed by holy weapons forged in Heaven. * His Penance Stare can only work on people with souls. * The Penance Stare only works on those who regret their sins. * People with symbiotes can resist the Penance Stare. * Very hesitant to let Zarathos take control. * Has lost possession of Zarathos multiple times. Fun Facts Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Demons Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Associated with Hell Category:Firearms Users Category:Fire Users Category:Completed Profiles Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Disney Category:Chain Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:North American Characters